1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates a headphone system, and more particularly, a headphone system capable of adjusting equalizer gains automatically according to pressure values.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advancement of technologies, various headphones are popularly applied to personal computers, notebooks, smart phones, tablets, and music players for providing satisfactory auditory experience. According to user's requirements, headphones can be categorized in different types, such as circumaural headphones, supra-aural headphones, earbuds and canalphones.
In general, circumaural headphones have big size. Since audio devices of the circumaural headphones cover two pinnas completely, they can provide comfortable wearing experience. Further, since the circumaural headphones have big size, the circumaural headphones are usually used inside a room, such as a studio. Particularly, size of the supra-aural headphones is smaller than size of the circumaural headphones. Each audio device of the supra-aural headphones tightly presses one pinna. Thus, the supra-aural headphones can provide higher portability than the circumaural headphones. Audio devices of the earbuds are disposed outside earholes. Specifically, the earbuds are portable and can be designed by using small size components, thereby achieving high convenience. Also, the earbuds can be easily manufactured with low cost. Therefore, earbuds become the most popular headphones for the users. However, a sound isolation capability of the earbuds under noisy environment is poor. Further, an intensity of sound field generated from the earbuds is insufficient, thereby leading to poor tone quality. Canalphones also take advantages of small size, high portability, and high convenience. However, audio devices of the canalphones are deep inside ear-canals. Thus, audio outputted from the audio devices is very close to eardrums.
Recently, since high tone quality of the headphones is required by the user, the circumaural headphones and supra-aural headphones have been gradually used in our daily life. However, since head shapes and ear shapes of the users are different, equivalent airtight spaces or resonant cavities of the headphones may be varied when the circumaural headphones or the supra-aural headphones are fitted and touch ears. In other words, even the circumaural headphones and supra-aural headphones are initially designed to satisfy a standard equalizer gain curve, since the head shapes and ear shapes of the users are different, frequency gains of sound heard by the ears through different resonant cavities maybe distorted. Unfortunately, general circumaural headphones or supra-aural headphones cannot improve auditory experience by optimizing equalizer gains according to a specific head shape and a specific ear shape of the user.